Termiwhat?
by HyperFoxChild
Summary: On Hiatus at least till my other stories are done ...What if Link wasn't the main focus in the story of Termia? What if a young girl went there instead?...and had no clue what the heck she was doing there either..Better than sounds!
1. Where are we?

HII I'm BAAAAACK! **People run away screaming**...oh you suck you really suck!

So yeah new story..yadda yadda yadda

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA! Trust me if I did, The sages would realize that Ruto is not a sage, and she would die a slow and painful death! (sorry to all Ruto fans, but...I don't like her)

**I APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME FOR ANY LAMENESS!**

11111

The sun had not yet risen into the skies over the woods bordering Termina. All was silent in the forest, except for the occasional hoot from an owl, or the howl of a lone Wolfo. A mist was slowly settling on the ground, like a spirit weaving through the trees. A small, cloaked figure slowly walked through the chilly forest, pulling her cloak closer to her to try and draw any heat that could possibly be left in the damp cloak into her shivering body. A silver, fox-like creature followed faithfully by her side, faring a little better in the cold of the early morning thanks to her fur coat. The keaton glanced up to the girl, giving her a questioning glare. The girl looked over to the keaton, then looked forward, trying to ignore her. Minutes passed, and the keaton was still giving the girl a questioning stare. The girl, once again, glanced down, then sighed in agitation.

"Fine...I admit it...we are completely, hopelessly, and utterly...

...lost..."

111111

Now peoples don't hurt me 'cause it's short! It is just the prologue after all! Don't worry I update soon...but first...honestly, what do you think...good or bad, I don't mind just review please!


	2. STUPID STICK!

Yeah! I got some reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? **Sigh** I Don't Own Zelda...there happy?

Reviewers:

**BGSchoolcraft**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!

**blondie91**: and it'll only get better! **wink**... **cough**right?**cough**

**Greki**: don't worry the chaps are gonna be a lot longer, that was just the prologue...

**Oh yeah if you see a-** - **next to a word there is a note at the bottom**

Oh and just so you know Skull Kid is gonna be a little OOC...Tael too..and maybe Tatl

ON WITH THE STORY!

1111111111111111(it's the attack of the ones RUN!)1111111111

After what seemed like forever, the sun slowly rose over the forest, dissipating the mist, and bathing everything in its warm glow. Including the odd pair that slowly made there way through the forest.

The young girl looked to be around the age of five. She had long purple hair, which was drawn back into pigtails, which, even when pulled up, fell to her shoulders. The strange thing were the pink highlights at the tips of her hair. It looked as if someone had grabbed her hair and dunked the ends of it in a pink paint jar. She was wearing a light lavender purple shirt, in which the sleeves ended in a small flare near her elbow. Her shorts reached to her knees, and were as blue as the ocean, though they were a little torn at the bottom...okay the bottom of her shorts were practically in shreds from all her traveling. She walked barefoot, finding no need of shoes, in the lush growth of the forest. All she had with her was a dark green cloak, a small knapsack, and a small necklace with a strange, yet beautiful, red gem on it. She didn't know when or where she had gotten this necklace, because she had it for as long as she could remember.

She glanced over to the keaton that was happily walking alongside her. Unlike normal keatons, this one had a lovely silver coat, that shimmered in the sunlight. Almost as if she could feel the girl's eyes on her, the keaton glanced over. (How can they glance...they don't seem to have eyes!...oh well whatever...) Her multiple silver tails, which were topped with a midnight black, lazily swayed with the breeze. The girl quickly looked ahead, her large, innocent, deep green eyes searching the woods for anything familiar, or at least a way out. She sighed, then scratched her lightly tanned face in confusion. Why couldn't she seem to find a way out. She scrunched up her small, lightly freckled face again. This would be the tenth time this month she had gotten lost, eleventh if you count the time she got lost on the way to the bathroom.

Unknown to her, three pairs of eyes watched her from the trees.

(I should end there but that's REALLY short! And I've gotta make it longer for Greki! **grins**)

"You guys ready?" Skull kid asked the two fairies.

"Ready!" Tael exclaimed always excited to play a prank

"But Skull Kid!" Tatl reasoned "how are we gonna get them?"

"Ummm..." Skull Kid thought a moment, before apparently coming up with an idea. "Okay...here is how we're gonna do it!" the three huddled together as the brilliant plan was explained.

"-and then we'll launch the lobsters and they'll run around in circles and create a diversion for the monkeys-"

Okay, make that not so brilliant.

"Or we could run in and hit them with a stick." Tael suggested

"...or... we could do that..." Skull Kid agreed, before searching for a stick...

"Dang it! Where is a stick!" He exclaimed after ten minutes of searching a small clearing.

"I don't know keep looking!" Tael exclaimed as he flew around the clearing also looking for a stick.

"You idiots!" Tatl finally yelled "we're in a FOREST, there are sticks EVERYWHERE! Maybe if you would look UNDER some trees, or maybe IN a tree. YOU MIGHT FIND A STINKIN' STICK!"

"Oh...you know your really smart Tatl." Skull kid complemented as he grabbed a stick that was right on the edge of a clearing under a tree.

"Yep!" Tael agreed "she's the smart one in the family! I'm the pretty one!"

Tatl just sighed before replying "let's just go..we've already lost them again.."

Skull kid looked around before exclaiming...

"DANG IT!"

1111111111

The girl glanced up before saying-

"You know...I could have sworn I heard something..."

11111111111111111111111

okay...that's long enough...so what do ya think?

1st - OOC- some people may not know but that means Out Of Character

2nd + - dissipate- To drive away; disperse (I'm really bad with vocab so that's for people who aren't good at vocab either...**sweatdrop**)


	3. Importent AN

Hi guys! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! There is a reason why I haven't updated in so long though...

1. I've had to get a job, my very first job! (YEAH DUNKIN' DONUTS!)

2. I have to get my four wisdom teeth removed

3. I'm looking for a place to take Drivers Ed.

4. I was grounded for a week (because I forgot to do DISHES! come on!)

5. 4th of July

6. I was babysitting a fair amount of time

7. I'm only allowed on for two hours now

8. My internet access has been messing up a little

9. Haven't found time

10. Every time I would hit "Log in" it always said Invalid URL...

11...um...man! I wanted to get to eleven!

So please forgive me and just wait a little longer! I will definitely find time sometime soon!


	4. HUMAAAAAN!

Yeah, yeah, sorry for late chapter...but here it is!

Reviewers! Yeah!

N64lozelda: Yeah! I'm glad you liked the prologue! Here's a whole 'nother chap for you to read!

Phleganshnoogle: Thanks! thanks for the helpful tip...I'll remember that! I'm glad that you don't mind it's short! Yes, Skull Kid should be an idiot...that's why he is one in my story...hehe I'm gonna have fuuuun with him :evil smirk:

**Important Announcement!**

This is the story of the update corner! And this weeks (days, months, whenever I feel like updating) update story you should look at is:

The Dark Sword

An ancient evil is released, again, but does Link need help defeating this one? In this story Link gets in over his head and finds that he will need the aid of the four ancient races, and an old ally to the kingdom. And of course there's always Navi... heh

Read! is good and funny! (Navi is funny in that story!)

Disclaimer:

Krystal: I...:twitch:..don't...:squirm:...oooooooooowwwwwwnnnn...:tear:...Z-z-z-z-z-z...I CAN'T SAY IT:falls on ground twitching:

Tokiko (the voice inside my head)- She doesn't own Zelda

Krystal: How can you say it so easily!

WHEEEE(in case you can't tell...this is a line break)-EEEEEEEEEE

Trees...trees...trees...more trees...and...what a shock...trees.

"...okay...something tells me...we are still lost in the forest..." the keaton glanced over to the girl with a look that obviously said.."no duh". The two continued their journey through what seemed to be the endless woods. Eventually the trees appeared to lessen and the sun was finally visible through the tree tops.

"YES! It looks like we're getting somewhere now! Maybe-AIEEEEEEEE!" The rest of the sentence was cut off as she fell down a hole that had been in plain sight. The keaton rolled her eyes and followed, wondering how she got stuck with such a dense partner anyhow.

"Ow! That hurt! OKAY! WHO PUT THE HOLE THERE!" the girl, (let's call her Purple, cause of her hair, for now) yelled at the fountain...

...wait...fountain?

Indeed, Purple had somehow managed to fall into a fairy fountain, a sacred place of healing and rest. The fairies glanced over from their frolicking in the water to stare at the young girl and keaton, who were also staring back, the mud from her clothes slowly spreading throughout the water before disintegrating out of the pure liquid. Purple thought it strange that she had ended up here anyway. Fairy fountains were usually guarded by select fairies to keep unworthy people out, except for a certain few with a pure heart, a mission, and who were usually very wise. Wait, wise? What the heck was she doing here?

"HUMAAAAAAAAN!" a cry rose up from just outside the hole Purple had fallen into. A blue fairy flew down (after hitting a few roots on the way) and glided over to the other fairies. "There is a human coming! We have...to...hide...oops..." the fairy sweat-dropped before glancing from Purple to the fairies.

"Not again!"

"Tori! This is the third time this month!"

"Did you zone out _again_?"

"What's the excuse this time?"

"Um excuse me..." Purple whispered, a little nervous around all the exasperated fairies. "Excuse me...EXCUSE ME!" the fairies looked over from their scolding to see Purple still sitting in the middle of the fountain. "I'm kind of lost...and I heard that fairies sometimes help people...and well...I know you probably don't want to risk any of your fairies to help me out of here but..."

"TAKE HER!" the fairies screamed, before grabbing a bottle ("where did they get a bottle?" Purple wondered) stuffing the dazed fairy inside, and shoving her in Purple's arms. Then they practically threw the three onto the shimmering pad that would teleport the group back to the surface. (Fairies are very strong, be veeery afraid...) Purple sat for a moment, waiting for the shock to wear off. She stared at the stunned fairy for a minute, before pulling herself up, and dusting the dirt from her shorts.

She let the fairy out, (which took quite a bit of shaking before she popped out of the bottle) before commenting-

"You know...the sad thing is, it looked like they had practiced that..."

"Nonsense!" the fairy huffed "why would they do that?"

-Back with the fairies-

"SHE'S GOOOOOOONE! YEEEEEEEEEEEES! BREAK OUT THE DRINKS!" (No, probably non alcoholic...I can't imagine a fairy getting drunk...)

-Back to the group-

"Dunno just a feeling...anyway...who are you?" Purple asked the fairy. "Hello? Hellooooo? Earth to fairy...faaaairy! Fairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairyfairy!" By now, Purple was frantically waving her hand in front of the fairy, to bring her back down to earth.

"Huh? What? What happened?...HUMAAAAAN!" the fairy frantically started to fly around before her memory caught up with her.

"And you wonder why the other fairies wanted to get rid of you..." Purple muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Anywho, let's start over, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, me! My name is Tori! Tori Tori Tori! I'm blue, with pretty sparklies that fly behind me...I don't know why...it's like their following me...OH NO I'M BEING STALKED! NOOOOOO!" Tori flew in circles till she hit a tree. "...ow..."

"No, I don't think your being stalked...those are just the sparkle things that come off your wings..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh okay...how do you know...your with the sparkles aren't you! NOOOOO!"

"Calm down! No I'm not! Anyway, my name is Takai (she is naaaamed!) And this is my friend, Mai..."

"Hello Mai, Takai, so...where are you going?"

"Ummm. That's what your supposed to show us..."

"I am?"

"...why me?..."

TA-DAAAA! I actually got a new chapter done! Yeah! Purple has been named! YEEEAH! and so has the keaton! Mai! oh yeah, just cool info..Mai means-"Brightness, coyote" I just thought that was cool. So tell me, you like? You hate?

READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I give cookies!


	5. Beware the Deku Babas

Termiwhat?

:Gasp: I actually updated! I honestly thought I wouldn't update this story till HDT was done. Wow! Well, usually I'd do Reviewer Responses, but I have to leave really soon and I want to get this up before I go, so...THANK YOU EVERYONE SOOOOO MUCH!!! Guess what! I turn 18 the 29th of August! Yay!

**Important Note:** Okay, I've decided to change a few things, Takai is actually 12 years old, but she looks like she's 8. Link _will_ be in the story, but very rarely, more like to tie up loose ends. And I plan on going back and re-writing the other chapters, I just wanted to get a new chapter up first!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Eggo's, or Star Wars, of whom references are made. I do own Takai, Tori, and Mai. So you can't take them! Nwah!

Chapter Four: Beware the Deku Babas

"How about...that tree?"

"Nope!"

"Is it that rock?"

"Nu-uh!"

"Is it that bush that looks suspiciously like someone holding a bunch of leaves in their face?"

("Crap!" aforementioned bush muttered, before "growing" two legs and running away, two fairies following behind it.)

"Well...it was...but since it ran away...Nope!" Tori replied, not even phased by the fact a bush just ran away. "Try again!"

"Hey! You can't pick a new I spy-ee! I guessed it so it's my turn!" Takai argued, already looking around the woods for inspiration for her turn. "Okay! I spy with my little eye something...green!" she exclaimed triumphantly. The little fairy was grumbling to herself, but reluctantly continued on with the game, since it was the only thing keeping her from death by boredom.

"Is it...this bush?" Tori asked, a purplish hue about her as she floated above the bush.

"Nope!" the girl exclaimed. "Just give up now! 'Cause you're never gonna get it!"

"Oh, it's on now sister! How about...this tree?"

"Nope!"

"Is it this Deku Baba?"

"Nop-AHHHHH!! Mother-of-all-Giant-Venus-Flytraps! What kinda plant is that!?!?" Takai screamed, leaping away from the plant. After standing frozen in a mid-leap position for a few moments and nothing happening, she finally relaxed, before poking the plant with a stick she found lying on the ground.

"_See."_ a mysterious voice whispered from somewhere in the bushes. _"Sticks are easy to find when you're in a freakin' forest! Geeze!"_ a couple of murmurs of complaints were heard, before a small clinking noise as the other two forked over some rupees in payment, since they lost their bet.

"Umm...I don't think you should be poking it." Tori muttered, resting on Mai's head. The keaton gave a small grunt of displeasure, but otherwise allowed the fairy to keep it's perch on her cranium.

"Why? It's just a plant. What's it going to do? Eat me?" The stubborn girl asked, talking to the fairy while still poking the irritated Deku Baba. That is, until she felt the stick being snapped out of her hands. "I shouldn't even turn around, should I?" she asked the other two. From their safe distance of about eight feet away, both fairy and keaton shook their heads in the negative.

"But you're gonna do it anyway, 'cause now you just gotta know." Tori added, now poking Mai's ears. Or she was, till the keaton flicked her ears, giving Tori a sound thump on the head.

"Yep." slowly turning around, Takai came face to face with the grinning...er..."face"...of a very upset Deku Baba.

"Ehehe...um...Hello?"

"..." the plant did not look amused in the least.

"...RUN AWAY!!!" and with this, Takai dashed into the dense undergrowth of the woods, putting as much distance between her and the mutated plant as possible. Mai and Tori followed, tracking her by the footprints she left in the dirt. The Deku Baba growled, since he was not able to follow them, before pulling back and shrinking, waiting for the next unfortunate soul to walk by.

"Haha! Did you see that!" Skull Kid laughed, gleefully leaping out of the bushes and into the small clearing. "That was almost as good as pranking her!" Tael and Skull Kid laughed a bit. Tatl didn't join in because she was counting her rupees. But even she had to admit it was pretty funny.

"I know!" she giggled "I mean, everyone knows not to get close to a Deku Bab-"

"Yowch!" Skull Kid screeched as he ran across the clearing and up a tree while a very amused Deku Baba watched, Skull Kid's pants hanging from it's mouth.

'_I shouldn't have even opened my big mouth..._' Tatl thought, taking a seat on a nearby Buttercup and waiting for Skull Kid to come back down. She could still hear him moaning about his poor fanny from up within the lofty branches of the tree. Tael flew up to check on him.

"...I never knew you had little rockets on your undies..."

"...shuttup..."

-----+++-----

"Takai! You can come back down now you know!" Tori called up to Takai, who had clambered up to the top of a tree.

"Nah, that's quite alright! I rather like it up here!" there was a snapping sound as the branch she was clinging onto broke, and she fell down a couple of branches, before grasping onto another one. Tori turned back to Mai, silently asking her for help. Mai gave a short yelp.

"_FLY_ up there!? Are you kidding!?!? I mean...I'm sure she'll come down when she's ready." Tori replied, nervously fluttering to and fro.

Another bark.

"No! There is no specific reason! I just don't feel like flying that high right now, that's all!" Before Mai could interrogate her any further, Tori called back up into the tree. "Deku Babas can't run you know! They can't move from their spot! Everyone knows that! So you can come down!"

"Yeah? Well last time I checked, plants weren't suppose to try and eat me either! You never know! Hey! I can see a town from here!" Takai climbed higher so she could get a better look. "Yeah! It's only about a half hour's walk from here! Yay!" with this final declaration the branch she was standing on collapsed, resulting in her falling out of the tree. Luckily several branches had blocked her fall, so when she finally hit the ground she wasn't dead.

...Just very very sore.

Standing up, she massaged her aching rear before glancing back at the tree. "Remind me never to climb dead trees again."

"Never climb dead trees again."

"_Thanks_ Tori, what would we ever do without you?"

"Who are you again?"

Takai rolled her eyes as she ran off towards the direction of the town she had seen.

"Wait! Don't leave! The sparklies will attack me!! Their plotting my demise you know!" the slightly deranged fairy cried, flying behind the rapidly disappearing girl. Mai stood at the base of the tree for a moment, then turned and proceeded to wham her head against it, before following the other two. Who could blame her though? Being stuck with those two would probably drive anyone insane.

-----+++-----

Tatl repeatedly banged her head against a nearby tree.

Why, Goddesses, why?

-----+++-----

"Yay! We're almost out of the woods!" Takai cried, running through the woods backwards, so she could see the other two. Mai gave a short bark.

"She says you shouldn't run backwards." Tori translated, flying backwards. Tori hit another tree.

Before Takai could come up with a smart remark, she ran into something soft.

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Ow...my butt's still sore." she whined. "Oh! Sorry sir, didn't see you there!" The merchant (who carried a ridiculous amount of stuff on his back) gave no answer but quickly stood up and ran away.

"Oh, I'm _fine_. Thanks _so_ much for your concern. Oh no! My butt's not throbbing in pain! Not at _all_!" Takai angrily muttered to herself. She turned around to continue walking forward, but tripped on something hidden in the grass.

"Oof! WHY DO I KEEP FALLING!?"

"Maybe it's a Deku Baba!" Tori squealed, flying closer. "I've always wanted to see one!"

"AAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Takai rocketed from where she was and was about to climb another tree had Mai not grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Wait, Tori. You saw a Deku Baba back in the woods, remember?"

Tori blankly stared at Takai.

"Uh, Tori? Remember?"

Tori stared a bit more, before slowly answering.

"I...don't...speak...your...lan...guage...Speak...Hylian!"

"I AM SPEAKING HYLIAN!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth as Mai went closer to where Takai tripped in order to investigate. Rooting around a bit, she uncovered a piccolo, hidden in a patch of grass where the merchant must have dropped it when he and Takai collided. Carefully picking it up, she jogged over to the other two.

"Get back here you rat with wings!!"

"I knew it! You're with them aren't you?! Why did you join the dark side Luke? Why!?!"

"Who the crap is Luke?! And what dark side?"

"The sparklies man! The sparklies!! They've even brainwashed you!"

"Ow! Ow! Leggo my hair!"

"No! Leggo my Eggo!"

The two continued to wrestle on the ground (as well as a human and fairy can wrestle). Which ultimately resulted in Tori being flung into a tree, and Takai getting a few miniature scratches on her face and a sore head from some ferocious hair pulling. Tori got off the ground and flew over to Takai, who was nursing a scratch. Takai glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"...I want a walnut."

"A what?"

"Hey! Have I seen you before?"

Mai chose this opportune moment to drop the piccolo in Takai's lap. Tori flew over and inspected it.

"Wow, it looks like a **piccolo**. This wood instrument would probably sound lovely. But what do those **strange symbols** mean? You should try **playing** it." She faded from a light yellow, to her normal whitish glow, then looked around a bit before spotting the piccolo again. "OOH! Pretty stick!!" she attempted to stick her head through one of the holes. "I bet it'd make a pretty hat!" Takai looked at the little fairy in amazement.

"Wait a minute, you sounded smart there for a second, what happened?"

"Huh?" Tori looked up at the girl, the fairy's hair caught in one of the holes.

"You were saying all this stuff about the piccolo and-"

"AAAHHH!!! IT'S EATING MY HEAD!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!" the fairy squealed, hair still caught on the piccolo.

"Never mind." Takai sighed, helping the fairy out of her little predicament.

"Ah, thank you kind human. As payment for helping me, I will grant you three wishes." Takai continued to stare at the fairy.

"You can't grant wishes."

"Yes I can! I'm a genie! Have you never seen a genie before?"

"Forget it, let's just go." Takai stood up and stretched out her sore muscles, then proceeded to walk towards the town she had seen in the distance. "You two coming?" Her companions nodded and followed her into the underbrush.

"HOLD IT!" a strange voice squeaked after them. The three travelers turned around and came face to face with a rather worn out Skull Kid. "We've been chasing around this whole freakin' for-"

"You've got rockets on your undies." Tori giggled, pointing at Skull Kid's poorly concealed underwear.

"I know, isn't it hilarious?!" Tael laughed. Takai was laughing so hard she had fallen to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"HAHAHAHA-ROCKETS!! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Shuddup! Rockets are cool! Anyway, we're gonna play a prank on you!" Skull Kid exclaimed, before muttering a few words to himself in a foreign tongue.

"It kinda ruins the effect when you tell them ahead of time..." Tatl muttered to herself.

Suddenly a greenish light burst from Takai, and temporarily blinded everyone in the clearing. When it finally faded, what once was a human girl was now...

"What kind of screwed up Deku Scrub are you?" Tatl commented, the first one to finally speak as everyone else just stared at Takai.

"What are you guys talking about? And when did you get taller?" Takai questioned, looking about her in confusion.

-----+++-----

"Geeze Skull Kid! You couldn't even do this prank right either!" Tatl exclaimed, as the pranksters turned tail and ran.

"Hey! That was a hard spell! I mean, how many people can turn other people into Deku Scrubs!" he paused in the bushes as a young boy clothed in green and riding a beautiful chestnut colt passed the three as they hid in the bushes. Skull Kid smirked. "Maybe I just need more practice..."

-----+++-----

"You're about the size of a Deku Scrub!" Tori chirped, playing with the dark green leaves that now grew out of the Deku's head, along with several different purple, pink, and white flowers.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Takai stated sarcastically, before examining her new body. "Hmm..." she tapped her arm and listened to the hollow echo. "I seem to be made of wood, but instead of a woody appearance, my skin just looks really tan..." Glancing at her surroundings, Takai noticed a small stream gurgling not too far away, so she ran over to check her reflection. "And the only difference with my face is my eyes look like gold. Not bad!" she flipped her long flower ponytail over her shoulder, and smoothed out the wrinkles on her clothes. "Well, we'd better be getting to that town!" she marched off, not too affected by the fact that she just changed species. Tori alighted herself on Takai's head and began playing with the flowers as Mai trailed behind the two.

"Ow! Don't pull on the flowers! Their connected to my head you know!"

"Sorry."

So? What did ya think?! Please review!


	6. I'm Not Dead!

I'M NOT DEAD:le gasp:

I know, it's been forever and an eternity since I've last updated, but I actually have a good excuse. College has kept me very, very, very busy. I've been focusing my writing skills on all my papers (way too many if you ask me, but you didn't, so I didn't say anything...or did I?) And I really haven't had a spare moment for anything. That and I'm working 25+ hours at work, while trying to maintain my A average. I'm trying my best to keep my fanfics up.

I WILL NOT ABANDON THEM!! I WILL FINISH EVERY STORY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! YOU HAVE MY WORD!

So no worries, even if I don't update in forever, unless posted in an official Authors Note, all stories are being worked on and will be updated...whenever time is found...which isn't often.

I have Winter Break from December 11-January 14, one week of that my two bestest friends from Maine are coming to visit me in dreary old Arkansas, and another week I plan on going to Maine to see all my friends (who I adore and miss dreadfully). And I'm going to be working A LOT. Retail stores are very scary before Christmas. But I am going to try and update all three of my stories at least once during this time, one or two of them even twice if possible.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they are really the main things keeping me from quitting.

Also, I want to try to go to Ohayocon (I think I spelled that right) but I'm not sure how that's gonna work with my friends coming down and all. But if you're going you might see me there:grins:

So don't freak out, all stories are being continued.

P.S. When the next chapter is posted, I'm just going to delete this author's note and replace it with the chapter.

Sincerely

-HyperFoxChild

-Krystal Imari Taikala

-Tribbit

-'Lyssa Lou

-"OhSnapIt'sThatCrazyGirl"

Or whatever nickname you want to call me.


End file.
